papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Swoop
|location = Dry Dry Ruins/Glitz Pit/Creepy Steeple/Gloam Valley/Drybake Desert/Yoshi Sphinx/Sandshifter Ruins/Indigo Underground/Vortex Island/Kiwano Temple |hp = 4 (6 in TTYD) |ap = 2 (3 in TTYD) |df = 0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A|card = 87|tattle = That's a Swooper. I bet they call it that 'cause of the way it swoops around. Wow! That's some AWESOME naming work. Seriously! It's pure naming genius!!! So, anyway... Max HP is 6, Attack is 3, and Defense is 0. Says here it hangs from the ceiling. If you can just damage it, it oughta drop off the ceiling. And then you can whack it!}} Swoop (Previously called Swooper) is a bat creature that hides in dark places, hanging from the ceiling. They attack by swooping down and suck HP from Mario and his partner (although in the original Paper Mario, they only swoop down and hit him). The only way to hit a Swoop on the ceiling is to use a quake attack, a partner that can fight enemies at high altitude (like Parakarry or Madame Flurrie), use the Hammer Throw badge, or use a POW Block. A notable Swoop is Sir Swoop. History Paper Mario Swoopers first appear in Paper Mario. ''They usually hang from the ceiling, and should be defeated with an attack that hits ranged enemies, such as the Quake Hammer or Parakarry. Alongside Swoopers, a more powerful version called Swoopulas also appear. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Swoopers appear occasionally in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door''. ''Several first appear in the Glitz Pit as fighters in the group Wings of Night. Swoopers are also found near the Creepy Steeple. This game also introduces two different species of Swoopers, Swoopulas and Swampires. Super Paper Mario Swoopers appear often in Chapter 2. They attack by swinging down towards Mario, which is also the time when the player should strike them. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Swoopers, (Now renamed Swoops) appear in World 2 of ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star''. Unlike the previous games, they do not hang from the ceiling, and instead just charge at Mario. Paper Mario: Color Splash Swoops return and fight in the same way as they did in Sticker Star. They are only found in dark areas, such as the Indigo Underground. Tippi's Comments: That beast is a Swooper. It likes to dangle from the ceiling in dark, dank places… Watch your head; it will swoop down on you… It will swoop back up after it swoops down, so jump on it when you can… Catch Card Description: '''Max HP: 3, Attack: 1. '''Swoopers aren't so bad, they're just lonely. Strangely, they greet visitors by snacking on their heads. ...This could explain why they have no friends. Category:Enemies Category:Mount Rugged and Dry Dry Desert Category:Twilight Town Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Gloam Valley Category:Flying Enemies Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario